1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel siloxane compounds effective for imparting adhesion to silicone resins or the like and thus bonding silicone resins or the like to various members. More particularly, it relates to siloxane compounds having a fluorinated group in a backbone and effective for imparting adhesion to fluorinated silicone resins and rubbers.
2. Prior Art
Several siloxane compounds are known to impart adhesion to silicone resins. For example, Japanese Patent Application Kokai Nos. 47605/1987, 47608/1987 and 49305/1987 discloses hydrogensiloxanes having a perfluoropolyether or perfluoroalkylene group in a backbone and containing at least two SiH groups in a molecule. These hydrogensiloxanes are represented by the following formula (5): ##STR1## wherein R.sup.f is a perfluoropolyether or perfluoroalkylene group and k is equal to 1, 2 or 3.
These siloxane compounds, however, could not impart satisfactory adhesion to fluorinated silicone resins. It is thus desired to have a siloxane compound capable of imparting satisfactory adhesion to fluorinated silicone resins.